


Arrival and Homecoming

by DoubleRaineBow



Series: The Baker and the Scientist [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Returning Home, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: It would be his first time stepping into the light as a complete being.





	Arrival and Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> There's a noticeable and disappointing lack of Ienzo/Zexion fics, at least that I’ve noticed since Quizilla shut down. I’m trying to rectify that now lol.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Kingdom Hearts_ belongs to Square Enix. Athalia and Mrs. Madeleine belong to me.

Ienzo held his breath as gazed hesitantly out into Radiant Garden from the safety of the dimly lit castle. It would be his first time stepping into the light as a complete being, and the young scientist could already feel an oncoming sensory overload after spending so many years, the majority of his childhood and teenage years, as a Nobody.

The steel-blue haired man’s ever-present and silent companion uttered his name softly, urging him to step outside with him.

“Yes, I know, Aeleus. It’s just that-”

“ _Ienzo_.”

The young man let out a shaky breath as he slowly took a small step outside, already intensely feeling the warmth the sun cast onto his foot despite it being covered by sturdy work boots. Ienzo made several more small steps until he was completely outside.

All the cold that Ienzo had felt as a Nobody disappeared, like snow melting away to reveal the flower buds and grass blades that were tucked away underneath. The young scientist marveled at all the light had to offer, the warmth of the sun, the proud vivid colors of the landscape, and the faint aroma of flora from the surrounding area.

“See? It’s not so bad,” Aeleus voiced lowly with a hint of smugness in his voice.

A small tear ran down Ienzo’s face as he continued to stare in awe at his surroundings. “It has been _so_ long.”

The burly man patted the shoulder of his younger companion comfortingly.

Though the young man had the visage of an adult, the shimmering of a boy’s eyes still gleamed within his own.

* * *

“Walk around the town a bit. You should take a break from your research.”

After re-experiencing the light as a completed being, Ienzo was honestly more than thrilled at the prospect of exploring his childhood world.

The young man stepped into the marketplace as he gazed over his surroundings. Though everything was familiar to him, there was still a sense of newness as well.

Obviously, there were more technological advancements made within the town; however, there were far few people than what he last remembered. Despite the smaller population, the quality of the vendors seemed to have increased as he glanced over a fruit stand with various fruit from different worlds, some of which he even recognized from worlds he had visited during his time as a Nobody.

As he continued wandering around, an intensely familiar smell began wafting through the air.

It was the smell of the freshly baked goods he would have when he was a child.

* * *

A young Ienzo gripped onto Ansem’s hand tightly as the two weaved through the crowds of the marketplace.

“Mr. Ansem!” a woman suddenly called out to the blond man.

The two turned around to find a woman in her mid-thirties wearing an apron. “Ah, Mrs. Madeleine, it’s always a treat to see you,” Ansem chuckled. “Have you new pastries for me to try?”

Madeleine nodded. “Oh, and for the boy as well,” she said with a smile as she noticed the young boy huddled behind the legs of the much taller man.

Ansem smiled amicably. “Why don’t we stop by for some sweets, Ienzo. You’ll find that Mrs. Madeleine’s pastries are the best I’ve ever had.”

“Oh, you flatter me, Mr. Ansem,” the woman giggled as she began to lead the way to her bakery.

Ienzo continued to follow behind the adults silently, observing the sights around him when a girl that looked to be his age bounded up to them.

“Mom, there’s a lot of people in line.”

“Oh dear. Athalia, can you take Mr. Ansem and his boy to the display case. Also, grab the white box in the back for him as well.” Mrs. Madeleine gave the older man an apologetic bow. “Sorry, but I have to take care of the front.”

“It is of no problem. I’ll see you another time and let you know what I think of your new pastry.”

While the two adults were conversing, Athalia had been intently staring at Ienzo, causing the young boy to get slightly nervous.

“I’m Athalia,” the girl introduced suddenly as she stuck her hand out for Ienzo to shake.

Ienzo examined her warily but went to shake her hand anyway. “Ienzo.”

* * *

Ienzo smiled fondly at the memory as he began to retrace those very same steps towards the bakery. A certain excitement within him at the prospect of seeing her again, though this time as complete being.

* * *

It was pouring rain when Zexion arrived in Traverse Town. The first district was void of any people, and the lights from the lamps and surroundings shops and homes were dimly lit, save for one.

A bakery.

Though the Schemer was there on a mission, he couldn’t help but be drawn to the bakery like a moth to a flame.

Through the open door that was precariously left open to welcome people in, Zexion observed a teenage girl gracefully weaved her way between tables as she brought various pastries and drinks to customers who sat at the tables.

The Nobody’s nonexistent heart skipped a beat ever so slightly upon recognizing who the girl was.

* * *

Ienzo stopped short of the bakery and peeked inside through the window. From where he was he could see a young woman idly arranging pastries within the display case.

Slight hesitation befell the young scientist, though his own need to see her again gave him the courage he needed to enter.

Alerted to the sound of the bell signaling that someone had entered her bakery, the young baker automatically responded, “Please take a seat, I’ll be right-”

The woman stopped short as soon as she looked up to see who had entered, her jaw slightly dropped as her mind began to process precisely who it was that she was seeing.

“It’s nice to see you again, Athalia,” he said with a smile.

“Ienzo!” the young baker cried as she dropped the pastry basket she was holding to run to the young scientist and embrace him tightly, burying her face into his chest.

Ienzo let out a grunt from the impact but held the young woman just as tightly.

“It’s been so long,” she cried into his chest before pulling back to caress his face. “You’re really here.”

The young scientist nodded, relishing this moment of intense joy. “I’m home.”


End file.
